


[podfic] you know what they say about assumptions

by knight_tracer, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, Humor, ITPE 2017, Mistaken for Cheating, Multi, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Polyamory, Social Media, also minor warning for misogynistic language, mentioned past obiquin obitine and obi/cody, mentioned riyosoka, obi-wan really gets around amiright, the media assumes things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Padmé, Anakin, and Obi-Wan are dating. For some reason, the media doesn't know what to make of it.Featuring Ahsoka's Snapchat, Anakin's band The Sith Lords, Satine's talk show, and Quinlan and Luminara starring inGeneric Action Hero: European City.





	[podfic] you know what they say about assumptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you know what they say about assumptions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841342) by [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/pseuds/darlingargents). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Polyamory, Mistaken for Cheating, the media assumes things, Social Media, Established Relationship, Humor, mentioned riyosoka, mentioned past obiquin obitine and obi/cody, obi-wan really gets around amiright, also minor warning for misogynistic language, ITPE 2017

 **Music:** [Rumors](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ErZthEKZick), as performed by Lindsay Lohan

 **Length:**  00:42:48  
 ****

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [ **an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW\)%20_you%20know%20what%20they%20say%20about%20assumptions_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [ **a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0808.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[](http://twitter.com/bessyboo) **bessyboo**


End file.
